


Shopping

by TaleaCorven



Series: Picture Prompt Fun [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossdressing, Fluff, M/M, Merpeople, Shopping, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/pseuds/TaleaCorven
Summary: Heath goes on a shopping spree with his partner and former merman Adam. It turns out differently than he expected...





	Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> For [Picture Prompt Fun](https://picture-prompt-fun.dreamwidth.org) – [Special #4](https://picture-prompt-fun.dreamwidth.org/60266.html) – [Surprise Picture](https://taleacorven.dreamwidth.org/8129.html)  
> and [Trope Bingo](https://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org) – Round 10  
> Prompt: Cross Dressing/Costumes

Sometimes Adam still needed the help of his partner. It had been two weeks since that witch had turned him into a human. But he'd slowly gotten used to having legs and feet. Most of the time he'd stayed in Heath's house to practice walking and learn everything about his new life.

As a merman he hadn't had clothes. Fortunately, he and Heath had almost the same size. So he'd just been wearing Heath's sweatpants and T-shirts until now. However, it was time for his own set of clothes.

On their way to the mall, Adam thought about his friends and family. He missed them a bit. But he knew he could always go to the sea and meet them there. He didn't regret the deal he'd made with the witch. He loved Heath and was happy to be able to live together with him now.

It was the first time he visited the mall. Heath had been afraid it would be too much for him and scare him. But instead, Adam was astonished when he saw so many people and products and heard a variety of sounds. Everything was so full of life and different compared to the deep, dark ocean.

He almost tripped when he rushed into the first clothes shop. Heath stopped his fall and linked arms with him.

"Look!" Adam pulled on his arm and pointed at a pair of shoes. "I wanna try them on."

"Those are for women. Let's go to the men's aisle," Heath said.

"But they are pretty!"

Heath sighed. "Adam, those are high heels. You can barely walk in sneakers. You'd break your newly gained legs. Come, we'll find more comfortable ones for you – at least for now. You can always come back here again."

Adam pouted but followed him. Soon something else caught his eye. "This, I want this!"

"That's a dress. It's also for women."

Adam seemed a bit sad while he looked at the colorful midi dress with a flower print.

_Oh, what the hell,_ Heath thought. "You know what? Just try it on. Come."

Adam grinned widely, and they went to the fitting room. Heath helped him to take off his shirt and pants and put on the dress. He had to admit that it fit the former merman surprisingly well. With a smile on his face, Adam looked in the mirror, turning from one side to the other. He grabbed the hem and pulled it up high enough to almost reveal his boxers. "This feels really good!"

"You're so pretty," Heath said, realizing how lucky he was. Adam seemed so happy with the dress that Heath decided to buy it for him.

"You'll also need a suit if you want to apply for a job soon." They went to the next department and chose a plain black suit.

"It's so tight," Adam complained when he tried it on.

"It's supposed to be like that. You'll get used to it."

Adam pouted again, but he knew he didn't have a chance. To live as a human also meant to follow some rules.

"Let's look for some jeans next," Heath said after paying for the suit.

"No, I want another dress!" Adam grinned at him.

"Listen, as soon as you earn your own money, you can buy as many dresses as you want. But for now let's stick to the basic stuff, okay?" Heath wasn't rich; he knew he couldn't spoil his partner as much as he wanted to. However, he looked into Adam's puppy dog eyes and sighed. "Fine. One more dress – but a cheap one!"

"Yay!" Adam grabbed his arm and pulled him back to the women's department. "You're the best, Heathy baby!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a Tumblr post (@cosaten).  
> Prompt: _"It’s been about a week since A has turned human, and living off of B’s sweatpants won’t make the cut. While trying on various jeans B can’t help but notice A has a really fine ass."_


End file.
